Increasingly, medical devices are becoming electronic or involve an electronic or software component. Electronic devices, distributed facilities, and scattered patients make training, treatment, and troubleshooting difficult. Operators and administrators may also introduce inefficiencies in their operation and management of medical devices due to a lack of information and access.
Unfortunately, blood centers and other medical facilities have lacked innovative methods of managing operations and data, and have failed to discover or implement ways to drive further enhancements in areas such as efficiency, productivity, recruitment of donors, and safety.